1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a mobile remote detection device for methane gas accumulations, comprising an emitter device with a light source to generate light, the wavelength of which is tuned with the spectral signature of methane, wherein the light can be directed towards a measuring field, a detector device for the detection of backscattered light, and an evaluation device. The invention additionally relates to a remote detection method for methane gas accumulations in which light pulses are directed onto a measuring field, the wavelength of which is tuned with the spectral signature of methane, and backscattered light is detected.
2. Description of Related Art
Remote detection devices are described in the article “Überwachung von Erdgas-transportleitungen” [“Monitoring of natural gas transport pipelines”] by W. Zimig et al. in Gas Wasser Abwasser, No. 5, 2002, pages 337-344. The method described in the article is also referred to as LIDAR (light detection and ranging). Natural gas pipelines can be monitored for leaks with such a system, which is carried in particular by an aircraft.